


Hooked on a feeling

by Lauralao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, get-together, mildly a crossover with X-Men
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralao/pseuds/Lauralao
Summary: 某些创新狂人创造了一种能够激活常人X基因，使之成为变种人的装置。巴基由此得到共情的能力，并凭借这种能力，得到了他所知的最美好的一切。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	Hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hooked on a Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755895) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



> 原文https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755895，请食用愉快的各位也跳转到原作出给作者送上kudos，感谢！

因为身居高处，占据有利地势，巴基看到了事情是如何发生的——当然，他也感觉到了。  
在事情真正发生之前，他先是留意到了在露天晚会上可以看到一切的物事：优雅的白色帐篷，长桌上满满的冷盘，小舞台周围的半圆形椅子，麦克风以及弦乐四重奏。是些很不错的东西，因此都与他关联不大。幸运的是，他还能够以他手中的来复枪为史蒂夫和其他人提供保险：他们正在泛红的夕阳下追捕那名显然藏有某种邪恶武器的逃犯。  
绕着园区小径编排成行的一小串灯亮起时，史蒂夫喘着气的话语在他耳边响起，“它被装置在那辆快餐车里——我想他会尽快将它引爆。所有人听好，”下达命令的时候，史蒂夫听起来正身处一场战斗之中，“任何人，只要够到它，用你们的一切方法关闭它的阀门。”  
“收到。”娜塔莎说，同一时间托尼也给出回答，“明白。”但山姆接着便说，“太晚了！撤退，马上——”  
紧接着，什么东西就在空气中爆裂开来。但那并不是一次常规的爆炸，而只是某些色彩的柔和扩散。那些怪异的色彩由点及面，不断往基点的外延弥漫，最终来到了占据狙击位的巴基面前。他闭上眼睛，但并未能屏蔽随之而来的疼痛，这种骇人的痛楚似乎深入到他的骨头与大脑之中。他不安地想到了在装置被引爆的前一刻还在努力向它靠拢的其他人。他当时肯定看到了猎鹰的身影。  
片刻之后，巴基睁开眼睛，首先感觉到的是难以承受的焦虑与恐惧，这种负面情绪突如其来，迅速发酵、膨胀到了他全然无法负荷的地步，以至于他必须伏倒在冰冷的地面上，给他因情绪翻腾而发热刺痛的脸颊降温。  
至少花了好几分钟的时间，他才从地上爬起来。重新引起他注意的是耳边传来的史蒂夫的声音，“巴基，回话！如果你能听到我，就说点什么，巴基。”  
“我没事。”巴基下意识地回答他，虽然他的手依然颤抖得厉害，“你还好吗？”  
在他耳边，史蒂夫松了一口气，“好，呃……对，我想我没事。”  
“怎么了？那个装置的内容物是什么？”那种恐惧与焦虑依然堵在巴基的喉咙，让他甚至连吞咽都感到困难。鉴于目前他的个人感受远比至此之前他所经历的都更加糟糕，巴基开始猜想这是否意味着这是一种新的PTSD症状——即使在某种程度上，他真的没有感觉害怕或者焦虑。  
“呃，”史蒂夫说，“我猜我们挺幸运的。他并非想要杀死所有人，他只是想让我们成为‘变种人’。托尼目前的判断是，这个装置刚刚触发了在其辐射半径内的所有人的 X 基因。”  
“什么？”巴基再次将视线投至史蒂夫他们所在的那片区域，……那是一个人着火了吗？除了——那看起来并不像是那种常规的、糟糕的着火方式，而只是一个人裹着一团火焰走来走去，并试图不挨到任何别的东西。以及，那家伙身上还缀连着一对蝴蝶式翅膀。“所以，我们现在都是变种人了？”  
“不确定这种变化会持续多久，以及它是否有对人体有害的副作用。”娜塔莎切入通讯频道，sounding put-upon.*  
"你能下来吗？史蒂夫说，"我们逮捕了伦瑟尔，但他的帮手不见了。这儿也还有点混乱。”  
巴基看看他的手，他的金属手臂一如往常，并无明显的物理突变。但关键之处当然并不在此，他只是自欺欺人，因为他心知肚明他得到了什么异变。很明显，现在的他能接收到区域范围内每个人的恐惧和忧虑。妈*的，他对自己说。"收到，我这就下来。”  
穿过大楼的楼梯间时，巴基能毫不费力地感受到某些屋子里的人们心中正咕咕冒着的充满喜悦与兴奋的泡泡，它们与萦绕在他身周的充满压力、震惊与困惑等情绪的泡沫交织在一起。还不错，他心想，它们让他放松了一些，也很好地向他这个新的共情者解释了这种超能力。好吧，无可否认，这一点也不糟糕，毕竟他原有可能得到一些更坏的突变。但考虑到他曾是冬日战士，共情不大应该是他的配置。假如他们当中有任何人可能得到这种能力，那也应该是山姆，不是吗？  
他走出大楼，走进温和的夏夜。但就在此时，某个念头倏尔降临，几乎使他停下脚步甚至掉头就跑：史蒂夫，他将不得不感知到史蒂夫对他的真实态度。史蒂夫足够温柔，足够善良，所以他能够在帮助巴基的同时还作出掩饰，在任何时候对巴基的求助表示欢迎，仿佛一切尚未被改变，巴基仍是他最要好的朋友。而巴基真的还没有准备好去倾听史蒂夫的心声，去了解那些帮助与关切有多少是出于史蒂夫对往事的忠诚及他与生俱来的善良。如果最终证实史蒂夫并不真正接受他，或者更糟糕地，史蒂夫厌恶他，巴基——巴基没法面对这个。他没法。  
但他同样需要履行复仇者的职责，与其他人合力平息那片混乱。所以他也没有真的停下脚步。他只能尝试着在这种能力消退之前不与史蒂夫碰面，这肯定说不上是个万无一失的点子，但它已经是巴基所能采取的最优解了。  
他穿过街道进入园区，注意到了坐在“一滩”帐篷上的浩克。以及他正在扇动着的、巨大的、绿色的天使翅膀。还有他那处于“发射中”状态的——巴基真的为他的情况感到抱歉——绿巨人规格的困惑光波。幸运的是，独属浩克的愤怒也在缓慢地衰退，看起来，不久后他就能重回布鲁斯状态。“你好啊，大个子。”巴基和他打招呼。  
一阵古怪的风在这时环绕过来，并幻化为闪闪发亮*的娜塔莎，她眨了眨眼，又伸手揉揉眼睛。  
“超级速度，”巴基评估性地说道，“还不赖。”  
“我需要保护眼睛的装置。”娜塔莎说，皱着眉将他上上下下地扫视一遍，“你看起来有点儿头疼。别告诉我你的异变是心灵感应。”但事实上，他从她身上感知到的情绪唯有——模糊的恼怒，其中混杂着某种非常明确的专注力。这在一定程度上减轻了巴基的心理负担。  
巴基叹了口气。"不，不是心灵感应，"他回答道，"史蒂夫呢？”  
"安抚那些受惊的平民，"她说，“托尼在研究那个装置，罗德尼在和警力及消防部门谈话，克林特和托尔试着从伦瑟尔嘴里问出点什么——失败了——我正在搜寻伦瑟尔的同谋，山姆则主要忙着让自己熄灭。”  
“喔，所以山姆是那个火人，”巴基带着一种模糊的超脱感说道，也许他的惊讶份额已经用尽了。“那太好了。”巴基难以想象得到如此炫酷的异能后托尼或者克林特会对曼哈顿干点什么。而山姆的责任感足够强烈。  
“嗯，”娜塔莎认同他，“但你的异能是什么？”  
“我去给罗德尼搭把手。”巴基说。  
一直静候在旁浩克此时终于重新变回了布鲁斯，虽然他的背部依然缀连着那双像是来自巨型麻雀的棕褐色翅膀。但至少他还好好地穿着史塔克牌特制短裤。  
***  
考虑到巴基对托尼全无用处（虽然他乐意接受这个事实），同时，就算是为了避开史蒂夫，他也没有必要像个白痴似的挨近冶金狂人伦瑟尔的杰作，因此，即使罗德尼并不真的需要巴基的帮助，他也是巴基最好的选择。并且，事实证明，在面对具备新奇才能的逃犯时，警力系统的确需要某个有能耐协助他们展开抓捕行动的援手，比如，巴基。从某种意义上说，在漆黑一片的街区追捕揣着变异装置的瘾君子甚至是一种乐趣，巴基持续着这项他欣然接受的任务，直到拂晓时分，空军换班时其中接替罗德尼的长官注意到了脚步蹒跚的巴基，让他回家休息。  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎整整一个夜晚也都在追捕与伦瑟尔有过合作的已变异者，巴基与他们保持着联系，以确认他俩情况无虞。巴基从心底里希望当他回到家时，史蒂夫已经安然入睡，但鉴于史蒂夫曾在通讯中提到他的任务只比巴基的提前半小时完成，巴基的愿望再次落空了。  
从捎他一程的警车下来，巴基疲惫不堪地往塔里走。他通过安检，进入电梯，不断考虑着要不要干脆在娜塔莎或者克林特屋里的地板上过一夜，就当作是他走错了楼层，闹了个乌龙。他无力地倚在电梯内壁上；问题是，他也想要亲眼确认史蒂夫真的一切都好。事实上，跟着一点比起来，他的个人感受简直无足轻重。而且现在，他忽然意识到他们都只是告诉他史蒂夫“没出问题”，没有任何人跟他提起过史蒂夫的异变是什么。  
运行的电梯最终在抵达属于史蒂夫和他的楼层时停下来。电梯门打开后，他首先注意到的是和往常一样开着的电视机，以及匹适超级士兵新陈代谢的烹饪的香气，来自史蒂夫惯常的任务后加餐。——而穿着T恤和运动裤的史蒂夫本人，已从沙发上转过身来，略带担忧地注视着巴基。  
不过，这是一个紫紫的史蒂夫。他的头发依旧是金色的，眼睛依旧是蓝色的，但他的皮肤变成了柔和的紫罗兰色。他仔细检视史蒂夫的现状，没有鳞片，也没有动物的毛发，或者别的什么东西，那些熟悉的雀斑也都还在……只是颜色变得更深。总之史蒂夫一如往常。除了，他现在紫紫的。  
“那些关于红白蓝三色的笑话我都听腻了，”史蒂夫给了他一个不够完整的微笑，“你还好吗？”  
然后那些情绪向巴基涌来：部分是担忧，这在意料之中，但最主要的却是突然爆发的……快乐。史蒂夫为什么这么高兴？他感到困惑。  
他走出电梯，来到史蒂夫身旁的沙发上。异变带给他的压力在一定程度上被消解了，因为他感到自己回到某个可称作是家的地方，既没有受到安全威胁，又很挨近史蒂夫。“今晚就别开玩笑了，我好累。”他说，“我要调用我的权限将你的一切玩笑话全部移置到明天早上。你有给我留吃的吗？”那种快乐的情绪变得更加强烈，简直令人费解，因为史蒂夫看起来依然忧心忡忡。也许巴基得到的共情能力已经衰退了，此刻他的感知有误？  
史蒂夫像个真正的天使那样站起来，把剩下的意大利面盛好递给巴基，还贴心地附上一把叉子。“谢谢。”巴基真诚地说，随即埋头吃起来。他的代谢系统并非史蒂夫那个级别的，但也超乎常人，更何况现在也该是早餐时间了。  
“你得到了什么样的异能？”史蒂夫问道。  
“我正等着看谁能先猜出来呢。”巴基说，他闭上眼睛，惬意地感受着来自史蒂夫的满足感。当然，那当中也掺杂着担忧——X基因被激活后产生的异能还未消退，整个城市因此次恐怖袭击受到的伤害也还未得到补偿——但总的来说，他还是该死的非常快乐。这就是史蒂夫惯有的个人感受吗？他一直都保持着这种情绪吗？  
“不是吧？”史蒂夫显然不买账。  
巴基逃避性地重新关注他的意面，“那史塔克和克林特呢？”  
“史塔克有了治愈他人的能力，他挺为这个着迷的，但他明天还是得到医院去。巴顿变成了一个隐形人，如果足够专注，他就还能够保持实在的形体，但稍一松懈又会消失不见。所以我猜我还挺幸运的，就只是变成了挺漂亮的紫色，布鲁斯甚至连衬衫都穿不了。”  
整个晚上的头一回，巴基觉得自己想要微笑。“好吧，我觉得你看起来还挺不错的。”他对紫罗兰色的史蒂夫作出点评。无论是现在的大个子还是从前的豆芽菜，无论是桃粉色的皮肤还是紫罗兰色的皮肤，史蒂夫依然是史蒂夫，总是这样人见人爱（a sight for sore eyes）。  
“别这样。”史蒂夫说，话语中恼火与愉悦兼具。“来吧，我们得去睡觉了。你都要瘫在沙发上了。”  
“收到。”巴基极具执行力地站起来，并且决定将用过的餐具留到明天再处理，或者干脆留给史蒂夫处理。他转身沿着走廊走到自己的房间，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”史蒂夫也说。但就在走进房间时，就巴基的感知来说，史蒂夫变得难过起来。他难过，甚至近乎哀伤。  
“你真的还好吗？”巴基问道。史蒂夫已经关了电视，现在正盯着厨房看。  
“当然，挺好的。”史蒂夫说。  
“你没有在为你的紫色皮肤感到不安，对吧？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说，没有任何低落的情绪裹挟在他的回答里，所以巴基猜他说的是实话。  
“好吧。”巴基再次回到他的房间。尽管在回去的路上，他的感知又捕捉到了一些情绪——也许是孤独，而不是悲伤？  
***  
第二天，巴基醒得相当早，因为更早起的史蒂夫的情绪正嗡嗡作响：其中绝大多数是对于恐怖袭击及其后续影响的担忧。  
贾维斯告知他托尼和布鲁斯仍在研究那件装置，眼下也没有须他着手解决的超英援助需求，因此他可以赶在早午餐之前先冲个澡。而史蒂夫则很有可能会外出帮助那些身处困境的人们，或者确保没有哪家银行会被能力超群的坏蛋洗劫一空。  
他来到客厅。一如他所想，史蒂夫正在查看贾维斯投映的某种类型的地图数据（是犯罪模型吗？）。他全身心投入的专注模样是如此美好。  
“早上好。你起得真早。”史蒂夫惊讶地说。接着，同样的事情再次发生了：快乐的情绪突然膨胀至无所不在的程度。  
“科学家们有了什么新发现吗？”巴基直直奔向咖啡机，“你挺高兴的。”  
“我吗？”史蒂夫歪歪脑袋，“托尼和布鲁斯都认为我们得到的异能是无害的，他们在试验能否通过医疗手段抵消辐射的影响。但目前来说，这事也还没有取得什么实质性的突破。至于我，我在想，这个模型图表明了某些逍遥法外的恶徒正在与他们的同伴取得联系。这肯定不是件好事。如果他们的联盟已经达成，我们能做的就不多了。”  
史蒂夫又倒回去研究他的犯罪模型图，巴基给自己来了一杯咖啡，然后转身靠在柜台上，重新关注起史蒂夫来。接着，史蒂夫瞥他一眼，且微笑起来——喔，哦，又是一些情绪尖啸着——就在史蒂夫看向他的时候，它们是——  
巴基差点把杯子摔了。那种情绪，它们一直在史蒂夫看向他时迸发出来。没有一次例外，那种快乐——只在注视着他时才从史蒂夫那儿弥散着。即使巴基对共情这种异能所知不多，但他对自己所感知到的一切确信无疑；也许——他本以为自己在自欺欺人，但是——  
巴基注视着史蒂夫，呆呆地把咖啡喝完了。史蒂夫依然严肃、专注地盯着那些数据，就好像世界上再没有什么比这更要紧的了。他的睫毛长长的，手掌宽大有力，肩膀则充满了对抗一切的力量，巴基永远也看不够他。这一切是如此的熟悉。但巴基不知道该如何形容这一切。他不确定这些熟悉的物事所以可贵是否真的在于它们属于史蒂夫，或者反过来，正因为它们属于史蒂夫，它们才显得如此可贵。他只知道他熟悉史蒂夫的一切，很可能是因为他曾肖想过这一切。  
“呃，史蒂夫。”巴基感到口干舌燥，史蒂夫又一次看向他，相同的事情当然第四次地发生了。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫说。那种情绪依然没有表露人前，对巴基来说这才是致命之处。因为，这有多久了？一直以来，巴基都以为——  
“我倒是给你捎了个消息：我俩都是白痴。”巴基说，他的心怦怦跳动，“过来。”  
史蒂夫看起来不知所措，但他仍依言来到巴基面前。巴基伸出手扶在他的肩膀上，T恤的面料因他的体温而显得暖洋洋的。在他的碰触下，史蒂夫微微颤抖着。毫无疑问，他是对的。史蒂夫睁大眼睛看着他。  
“上一个你吻过的人是娜塔莎，是吗？”  
“是她。”史蒂夫说。  
“这个会更好的，别担心。”巴基说，而史蒂夫已从惊讶中解脱出来，他倾身向前，任由巴基将他拉得更近。巴基一直猜想史蒂夫的吻会非常、非常温柔，事实的确如此。它是如此美好，因为巴基可以从中感受到史蒂夫所感受到的一切一切，这绝对比世界上任何的其他事物都要好，尤其是史蒂夫是因为他才有如此感受。  
最终，史蒂夫拉开了一点距离，以便他们能以额相抵，“是心灵感应吗？”他说，同时紧紧抓住巴基的衬衫，仿佛永远不会放开手。  
“共情。”  
“天啊。”史蒂夫轻轻地说。  
巴基亲了亲史蒂夫仍然紫罗兰色的脸颊，并享受着随之而来的头晕目眩的快感。“冷静点。虽然我保证我和你感受一致。”  
“真的吗？”史蒂夫说。  
“我确定。”巴基说，事实如此。史蒂夫再次吻上他，而巴基开始想要一直保留他的共情能力。


End file.
